Petroleum resources have become more scarce and expensive in recent years, which has further increased the need for environmentally sustainable films containing biopolymers. Unfortunately, it is often difficult to incorporate many commercially available biopolymers (e.g., polylactic acids and some polyhydroxyalkanoates, such as poly-3-hydroxybutyrate and poly-3-hydroxybutyrate-co-3-valerate) into a film. For instance, polylactic acids and polyhydroxyalkanoates have a high stiffness and low ductility, and polyhydroxyalkanoates generally have poor film processability (i.e., slow crystallization, stickiness prior to solidification, etc.) that retards fabrication-line speeds and results in relatively expensive production costs. As such, a need currently exists for a film that contains a biopolymer, but is nevertheless melt processable and capable of achieving good properties (e.g., ductility).